This invention relates to a semiconductor device provided with a circuit resistor and a method for manufacturing the same.
A resistor of a bipolar semiconductor integrated circuit has hitherto been formed of a diffusion resistor. With a MOS integrated circuit, a MOS FET unit is generally applied as a resistor. Both types of resistors occupy a considerable space in an integrated circuit, presenting great difficulties in providing a highly integrated circuit. With a MOS integrated circuit, therefore, a polycrystalline silicon layer used as a resistor is laminated with a gate electrode of a MOS FET unit in integration. ("A 2K.times.8-BIT STATIC RAM" by T. Ohzone, IEDM, Dig. of Tech. Paper, 1978, pp. 360 to 363). However, the application of this proposed process is limited to a semiconductor device such as a MOS FET unit in which a gate electrode and resistor can be laminated with each other with an insulation layer interposed therebetween.